VFK Friday the 13th Mini-Quest 2012
Description Today is Friday the 13th! This year is an unfortunate year for those who suffer from fear of Friday the 13th, as this year, there are three occurrences of this fearsome day! The issue with not only the number 13, but also the sixth day of the week, Friday, dates back to ancient times. This unlucky coincidence of both the number 13 and Friday, occurs from one to three times a year and is dreaded by more people than you might imagine. Many people not only avoid eating at restaurants on Friday the 13th, but they may even stay home from work! On today's quest, let's take a look at the unluckiest day of all, Friday the 13th! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an Ominous Ladder! Prizes Questions 1. In 2012 there are three occurrences of Friday the 13th. There are usually only two and there was only one in 2011. In addition, for the first time since 1984, the three Friday the 13th's which occur on Jan. 13th, April 13th and July 13th, are exactly 13 weeks apart! Some people have a general wariness of Friday the 13th; what is one of the titles used to describe this type of fear? * Pentheraphobic * Friggatriskaidekaphobic * Phasmophobic * Potamophobic 2. Three Friday the 13th's in one year is not very unusual; in fact, it happens every few years. The last was in 2009, and the next will be in 2015. What is unusual, and won't occur again until 2040, is that the three occurrences of this dreaded day happened during a leap year! According to various sources, Friday the 13th is the most widespread superstition in the United States. A term used to describe "fear of the number 13", is "Triskaidekaphobia". Go to the Central Square in Medieval Age, and say: "Triskaidekaphobia!" 3. A popular yet unsubstantiated legend tells that an interesting resistance to superstition occurred, when the British government sought to dismiss the firmly held superstition among sailors that setting sail on Friday was unlucky. The British Government commissioned a special ship for the purpose. What was the ship called? * H.M.S. Superstition * H.M.S. Lucky * H.M.S. Friday * H.M.S. Fortune 4. According to the legend, to demonstrate to the seamen that Friday was not unlucky, the ship builders coordinated all the major events for the ship with Fridays. The keel for the ship was laid, the ship was launched, the crew was selected, and Captain James Friday was hired to be her captain, all on Fridays. They even set sail on their maiden voyage on a Friday! However, instead of refuting the unluckiness of the day, the ship reinforced it. The H.M.S. Friday was never seen or heard of again! Go to the Undersea Window in Australia, and say: "Some believe that today is an unfortunate day to begin a trip!" Answers 1. Friggatriskaidekaphobic 2. Go to the Central Square in Medieval Age, and say: "Triskaidekaphobia!" 3. H.M.S. Friday 4. Go to the Underwater Observatory in Australia, and say: "Some believe that today is an unfortunate day to begin a trip!" Category:Quests